


sehorny ready for the porny

by sheepyxing



Series: EXO smut~ [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hinted baekyeol, mentions of byun baekhyun, mentions of huang zitao, mentions of park chanyeol, mentions of wu yi fan, sehun solo, tiny bits of fluff if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyxing/pseuds/sheepyxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun gets off to dirty thoughts about two of his hyungs</p>
            </blockquote>





	sehorny ready for the porny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend bc we're both horrible smutty people and who doesn't love a bit of suggested hunhan
> 
> ps you know you love the title don't lie
> 
> pps none of this is proof read so excuse any possible typos and such

It was late at night and Sehun had just finished getting ready for bed and saying goodnight to all the other members, well, minus EXO-M members who were away in China. Sehun got into bed and pulled his quilt up over his head with a sigh. He missed Luhan. Sehun hated it when EXO-M had to go and promote in China without K. It just didn't feel normal.

"Goodnight, Sehun-ah" Junmyeon said from the other side of the bedroom. Sehun wasn't aware that his hyung was still awake but he must understand how Sehun feels since Kris is away at the moment as well.

As Sehun closes his eyes to sleep his mind wanders back to the last night he shared with Luhan a week ago. Being in a massive 12 member group they never get the time for dating and sex or even the occasional fap, so when the members get that chance there's absolutely no way they'd miss it. With EXO it goes from Baekhyun and Chanyeols playful butt-slapping to some heated touching and kissing with Taozi and whoever he can get his hands on, to an actual relationship like Kris and Junmyeons. 

With him and Luhan it all started with some playful touching but somehow it escalated to rushed blow jobs in the company toilets and even some actual fucking when they shared a room this one time. Sehun could feel himself getting slightly hard from that memory alone. 

Luhan wasn't the type to talk about these things so Sehun really had no idea where him and Luhan stood relationship wise but for now he was fine with just helping his hyung when he needed to get off.

He began to palm himself through his boxers while he relived the memory of the first time Luhan sucked him off. Sehun was on of the few people in the group to see Luhans soft exterior crumble to reveal his true, filthy self. Luhan liked to be in control of the person fucking him. He never topped, but he was always the one in control; making the person he was with come apart with the movement of his hips or his lips around their dick was his specialty, and Sehun couldn't get enough.

He was fully hard now, and with a quick check that his hyung was asleep he pushed his underwear down to his knees and started working his hand up and down his shaft slowly, squeezing a little harder at the base.

He continued this as he thought about the time that he saw Luhan doing exactly the same in the bedroom while Sehun was in the shower. He had opened the door slightly when he heard some faint moans coming from the bedroom and he saw Luhan lying fully naked on the bed with his towel underneath him and his hand around his hard cock. Sehun was bigger than Luhan but that turned them both on.

The pace of Sehuns hand was quickening as he ran his fingers over his leaking tip. He was getting close and he knew if he didn't lower the volume of his high pitched whines and moans that his sleeping hyung would wake up. Sehun started to think about what would happen if Junmyeon saw him. Would he be disgusted and leave the room? Or would he pull down Sehuns quilt, climb over him and take control of Sehuns thin body. He knew Junmyeon wasn't a very dominant person but Sehun just got the feeling that Junmyeon would naturally want to dominate him. Make him scream his name as he came all over Junmyeons hand, and that's exactly what he did, well, all over his own hand. Junmyeons name was on the tip of his tongue as he came, but in the end it was Luhans name that came out with a gasp as his whole body filled with unimaginable pleasure.

Sehun wiped his release off of his hands and threw the tissue in the bin next to his bed. He grabbed his phone and opened his and Luhans chat.

 

'i miss u hyung'


End file.
